


Boundaries of Existence - Soul Silver Nuzlocke

by Eblis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eblis/pseuds/Eblis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Fiction tratta dalla mia Nuzlocke a Pokémon: Soul Silver.<br/>Per chi non lo sapesse, una Nuzlocke è una "modalità" di gioco autoimposta che prevede le seguenti regole: è possibile catturare solamente il primo pokémon che si incontra in ogni percorso/grotta/città/etc... (se questo dovesse venire sconfitto, non sarebbe più possibile catturare nessun pokémon in tale zona), in caso il primo incontro sia un pokémon che si possiede già, si può ignorare quell'incontro e cercare ancora (duple clause) e se un pokémon dovesse andare KO sarà da considerarsi morto e dovrà essere liberato/boxato permanentemente.</p><p>La storia racconterà il viaggio di Geist, un ragazzo che si risveglia privo di ricordi o di conoscenza alcuna su se stesso e con un Cyndaquil stretto tra le braccia. Per scoprire la verità sul suo passato e sulla tempesta che sta per abbattersi su tutta Johto dovrà imparare a combattere, affianco ai suoi compagni Pokémon, e diventare una persona migliore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries of Existence - Soul Silver Nuzlocke

Un suono sordo e ritmato invase le sue orecchie. Un battito tranquillo e ripetuto si ripeteva nella sua testa, mentre la coscienza di sé si risvegliava timidamente. Per un istante, il ragazzo strinse ancora di più gli occhi chiusi, come per scacciare non solo quel rumore, ma tutto ciò che stava per arrivare. Avrebbe voluto continuare a dormire indisturbato, si sentiva incredibilmente stanco. In quello stesso momento, si rese conto di avvertire nuovamente il suo corpo. La pelle gli formicolava e il rumore del suo cuore che aveva trovato la sua giusta velocità era ciò che lo aveva destato. Mosse le dita, cercando di capire dove si trovasse tastando il terreno intorno a lui. Non aveva voglia di aprire gli occhi, temeva di incontrare la luce accecante del sole mattiniero. I suoi polpastrelli piegavano con delicatezza gli umidi steli d'erba che lo circondavano. A quel punto, ancora più confuso di prima, il giovane appoggiò i palmi a terra e, con un lamento stanco, si portò in piedi ed aprì gli occhi.  
Si trovava all'interno di una rada foresta. Gli aberi lo circondavano come un immobile esercito, i loro alti fusti trattenevano solo in parte la luce della mattina, che rendeva l'erba maculata, creando irregolari zone di luce e di ombra. L'aria sapeva di fresco e il ragazzo realizzò quanto fosse piacevole respirare gli odori della natura. Cinguetii sommessi giungevano da qualche parte non molto distante da lui, ma nessun altro suono rivelava la vitalità di quel bosco, che sembrava addormentato, con il tempo congelato in quell’istante infinito.  
Il ragazzo si grattò dietro la testa, confuso e ancora un po' assonnato. I suoi capelli scuri, arruffati e un po' più lunghi della media dietro il collo, risposero con un placido movimento, prima di ricadere nella stessa posizione in cui erano prima. Gli occhi simili a lunghi opali neri scrutavano l'area intorno a lui. La sua testa era completamente svuotata, come imbottita di sedativi; non riusciva a preoccuparsi per la sua situazione, benché percepisse che la sua presenza in quel luogo non era logica. Istintivamente, cercava di impremere nella sua memoria il maggior numero di particolari di quel luogo a lui sconosciuto, il passo successivo sarebbe poi stato riuscire ad uscirne. Eppure, dovunque guardasse, sembava che gli alberi dalla corteccia scura si spandessero in ogni direzione, lasciandolo senza alcun indizio sulla strada da seguire. Nessun sentiero visibile gli suggeriva di essere fuori strada, benché non sapesse nemmeno quale strada dovesse cercare, solamente il terreno smosso e dalla grande pendenza qualche metro alla sua sinistra gli suggeriva almeno una direzione da scartare.  
Sospirò profondamente, principalmente scocciato dalla situazione che non aveva ancora capito del tutto, e abbassò il capo sconsolato. Dove prima era disteso lui, solo in quell'istante si accorse che sopra il letto di steli piegati dal suo peso era abbandonato un piccolo animaletto. Era una creatura insolita, chiusa in posizione fetale. Il suo dorso era tinto di uno scuro verde acquerello, simile a quello della benzina. Le piccole zampe anteriori artigliate, quelle davanti simili a sottili salsicciotti, dal musetto allungato alla pancia rotondetta era dello stesso, caldo giallo cadmio. Alcuni puntini rossi coloravano la sua schiena come se fosse una coccinella. Non era più grande di un cagnolino e appariva così indifeso agli occhi del ragazzo, mentre respirava più volte prendendo un'infima quantità di aria ogni volta.  
Il ragazzo si abbassò verso l'animaletto e lo sollevò con una mano ferma sotto di lui e l'altra che lo portava al suo petto, attento ad essere delicato. Lo appoggiò al suo grembo e si rese conto di quanto quel piccolino fosse caldo, sembrava di stringere una piccola fiamma. Le sue narici si dilatavano ogni pochi secondi, soffiando aria calda contro di lui. Era estremamente dolce, gli piaceva già di primo acchito, ma quello che il ragazzo non capiva era cosa ci facesse lì. Non ricordava di conoscerlo, non aveva idea del perché lo stesse tenendo vicino a sé fino a pochi minuti prima, proteggendolo con il suo corpo. Cercò di ricordare, voleva trovare qualche appiglio, capire cosa lo avesse condotto dove si trovava ora, ma appena tentò di affondare nella sua mente, una sensazione di gelo e una paura cieca lo attraversarono, scuotendolo come una scossa elettrica. Non c'era niente, la sua testa era completamente vuota. Realizzò di sapere a malapena il suo nome, mentre nemmeno ricordava quello della creature che stringeva, se mai lo aveva conosciuto. Tutto ciò che sapeva, pur ignorando come, era che quello era un giovane Cyndaquil, uno delle centinaia di Pokémon esistenti al mondo.  
-Ehi, svegliati. È tutto a posto? Riesci a sentirmi?-  
Il moro scosse un po' l'esserino, accarezzandolo più volte nella testa, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta. Era vivo, lo capiva benissimo, ma non riusciva ad entrare in contatto con lui. Forse era solo stanco, ma era possibile anche che si sentisse male, lui non aveva le conoscenze per capirlo. Quello era un problema serio, sentiva dentro di sé un istinto che non comprendeva, ma che gli urlava di salvaguardare quel Pokémon.  
-Diamine...io...cosa posso fare?- si guardò ancora intorno frenetico, come se dovesse trovare delle risposte scritte da qualche parte vicino a lui. Era confuso, non sapeva che direzione prendere, non aveva alcuna sicurezza.  
-Allora, fermati un momento.- si disse e portò una mano alla fronte, che si massaggiò per qualche istante. Inspirò profondamente e abbassò lo sguardo verso il terreno, cercando di lasciarsi per un momento la vastità della foresta alle spalle.  
Non aveva alcuna indicazione, né informazioni su dove si trovasse. Il modo più semplice per raggiungere un centro abitato era prendere una direzione e seguirla fino a che gli alberi non si fossero diradati e lo scenario si fosse aperto su un qualcosa di più appetibile. Il problema era che non aveva alcuna garanzia che non avrebbe finito con il girare in tondo all'infinito e le condizioni del Cyndaquil che ancora teneva vicino a sé non erano rassicuranti, voleva farlo visitare il più in fretta possibile. Doveva trovare un ruscello o qualsiasi altro punto di riferimento da seguire fino a dove portava. Improvvisamente, si sentì prendere dallo sconforto.  
-Maledizione!- cominciò a camminare spaventato. Ogni secondo che passava lì dentro sentiva più forte il fiato della foresta sul suo collo, era come se ogni essere vivente lì dentro lo stesse braccando, la sua pelle tremava vittima di un gelo invisibile. Presto i suoi passi rapidi si fecero ancora più veloci; prima diventarono una rapida marcia, ma presto il ragazzo si scoprì immerso in una discreta corsa, mentre evitava con piccoli balzi le radici e le piante che disseminavano il terreno, ben attento a stringere il Pokémon al petto in modo che non risentisse dei contraccolpi. Non sapeva dove si stesse dirigendo, ma gli bastava non stare fermo. La poca calma che possedeva si era dispersa dal gelido vento della foresta nel giro di pochi minuti, sudore bollente cominciò a colargli lungo il collo.  
-Aah!- gridò di colpo. Il piede sinistro aveva urtato contro un sanso e, mentre l'altro era già a mezz'aria, sentì la terra svanire sotto di lui. Istintivamente, si tuffò di lato e cadde solo su una spalla. Sentì una breve fitta, poi un lieve bruciore per qualche secondo. Rimase a terra finché non sentì quella sensazione orribile svanire. Come minimo, pensò, sarebbe rimasto un livido per qualche tempo. Mugugnò dolorante, maledicendo la foresta, il mondo, la sua testa che non riusciva a formulare una soluzione, poi sentì un rumore tra le fronde vicino a lui.  
Strinse ancora più forte Cyndaquil a sé e cercò di indietreggiare spingendosi goffamente indietro con le gambe. Tra l'erba alta c'era qualcosa che strisciava, gli steli si muovevano come in preda a spasmi mentre qualcosa si avvicinava.  
Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi, dal verde saltellò fuori un piccolo animaletto, simile ad un coniglio dal pelo a batuffoli, che corse davanti a lui a gran velocità, deviando presto tra i cespugli smeraldini e scomparendo in pochi attimi.  
Il ragazzo sospirò più tranquillo. Si era preoccupato per nulla, ma lì da solo non riusciva proprio a sentirsi tranquillo. Mentre si chiedeva per quale motivo quel piccolo essere fosse tanto di fretta, udì un forte ruggito provenire da qualche metro davanti a lui.  
Era come un grosso masso semovente, una folta massa di pelo bruno che si muoveva a grossi passì, facendo affondare nella terra umida numerosi steli d'erba. Presto fu vicino al giovane e i suoi occhi neri sottili lo squadrarono superiori. Aveva le sembianze di un grosso orso le cui zampe terminavano con grossi artigli consumati. Un rivolo di saliva gli colava dalla bocca, il pelo color mandorla era solo interroto da un cerchio dorato sul suo petto.  
Il moro sussurrò qualcosa di incomprensibile persino da lui stesso, preghiere rivolte al nulla dettate da una paura cieca. Il mostro si alzò su due zampe, lanciando un altro grido e il ragazzo rispose allo stesso modo, incespicando per rimettersi in piedi e lanciandosi in corsa subito dopo, nella stessa direzione del coniglio.

Si voltava di tanto in tanto per cercare con lo sguardo il suo inseguitore. Il terrore senza volto che aveva provato fino a poco prima aveva assunto la forma di quel Pokémon sconosciuto. Correva e le sue gambe si facevano più deboli, il dolore dei muscoli portati fino allo spasmo aumentava di secondo in secondo, mentre il giovane cercava di mantenere la velocità maggiore in cui riusciva a correre, scivolando tra gli alberi rapido quando il suo inseguitore. Un simile livello però non era certo in grado di mantenerlo a lungo e non riusciva a intravedere alcuna via di fuga.  
Cercò di fare un passo più lungo di quanto avrebbe dovuto e il piede si appoggiò male al terreno, storgendosi. La gamba destra cedette di colpo e lo portò con il muso a terra, solo portando avanti un braccio impedì che Cyndaquil, ancora privo di sensi, si scontrasse con il duro terreno; il prezzo di ciò fu la pelle della sua mano, che si sbucciò strisciando nella ghiaia. L'orso, correndo a quattro zampe, lo copriva già con la sua gigantesca orma e alzò verso di lui l'enorme zampa.  
Gridò terrorizzato, sapendo di non poter fare nulla per se stesso e per il povero Pokémon che, solo per istinto, aveva voluto proteggere con tutto se stesso.

Un rumore sordo alle sue spalle, ma non arrivò nessun colpo. I suoi arti tremavano per la paura e a stento riusciva a tenersi in ginocchio senza cadere a terra, ma stava bene. Dopo qualche attimo, trovò il coraggio di voltarsi.  
L'enorme Pokémon era divelto a terra, con il largo stomaco rivolto verso l'alto. Il suo ringhio era basso e infastidito. Qualunque cosa fosse successa, non sembrava aver subito particolari danni, ma la valvola che teneva a freno la sua rabbia pareva essere prossima all'esplosione.  
Guardando più in basso, però, il ragazzo capì cos'era successo: una creatura molto più piccola di quell'essere gli stava di fronte, in piedi sulle zampe anteriori, lunghe più del doppio delle altre. Era alto poco più che mezzo metro, un piccolo dinosauro dal muso rotondo con due canini sporgenti e un viso imbronciato che, anziché farlo sembrare minaccioso, lo rendevano quasi comico. La testa e parte della schiena erano coperte da uno strato di scaglie grigiastre e sotto il mento e nella vita la sua pelle mutava in un giallo acceso.  
L'orso si rimise in piedi su due zampe e aprì le larghe braccia in un gesto minaccioso, che accompagnò con un urlo rauco. L'altro Pokémon, per quanto piccolo, non sembrò quasi intimorito: rimase immobile dov'era, come in attesa, senza tentennare per un solo momento davanti al nemico. Questi partì alla carica, i suoi artigli parevano essersi induriti e risplendevano di una luce d'avorio.  
-Bagon, usa di nuovo Cozzata Zen!-  
Una voce si levò alle spalle del ragazzo, ma questi non ebbe modo di lottarsi, concentrato sul combattimento davanti ai suoi occhi e preoccupato per l'esito che avrebbe avuto. Ma il piccolo dinosauro obbedì al comando, flesse le gambe e si diede una forte spinta con cui evitò gli artigli del mostro e lo colpì in pieno viso. Le scaglie sulla sua testa si erano illuminate di una baluginante energia celeste e l'aria intorno ad essa sembrò arroventarsi nel giro di pochi istanti. Un rumore secco e il giovane ebbe l'impressione di udire qualcosa rompersi: fiotti di sangue esplosero dal volto del mostro, da naso e bocca, mentre questi crollava come un peso morto. Il capo di Bagon era scarlatto, sembrava tinto di una temera vermiglia che scivolava ai lati dei suoi occhi, ma rimaneva comunque immobile, senza distrarsi un momento nemmeno per pulirsi, se prima non avesse ricevuto ordini. Ma il Pokémon avversario capì la sua posizione, tornò a rintanarsi nel folto prima di poter provare sulla sua pelle la conclusione di quello scontro.  
-È...finita.- mormorò confuso il giovane, continuando a guardare fisso davanti a sé. Il nemico se n'era andato e nessun rumore proveniva più da quella direzione, come se l'intera foresta fosse rimasta ammutolita davanti a quella prova di forza.  
-Non c'è nulla di cui stupirsi. Gli Ursaring sono forti, ma anche lenti e allo stato brado non rappresentano una grande minaccia.-  
La voce che aveva dettato ordini al piccolo Pokémon fino a quel momento si levò di nuovo dalle spalle del ragazzo, che si voltò alla ricerca del volto del suo salvatore. Spezzando alcuni rametti sparpagliati a terra, la sagoma di una persona, nascosta dagli alberi, si fece avanti di qualche passo, finché sotto i pallidi raggi della mattina non fu chiaro che la voce dura e femminile apparteneva ad una ragazza all'apparenza più grande di lui di almeno un paio di anni, all'incirca ventenne. I capelli mori erano di liscia seta scura e si adagiavano curati sulle spalle.  
Bagon sembrò illuminarsi al sentire di nuovo la voce della sua padrona e, con la bocca aperta per metà, lanciò le mani in avanti e corse verso la donna, agguantandola alla gamba. Al giovane, che la fissava dal basso, ad una stima approssimativa ella sembrava discretamente più bassa di lui. I suoi di castagno lo scrutavano perplessi, come se fosse una qualche forma di vita aliena.  
-Tu piuttosto, sei davvero incredibile. Correre per una foresta senza Pokémon a proteggerti.-


End file.
